The present invention relates to spray nozzle assemblies for use with dual cartridges and, more particularly, to a disposable spray nozzle assembly for use in delivering dual component liquid systems.
Conventional systems for spraying highly reactive dual multiple ratio component materials generally include a dual barrel cartridge unit or other source (e.g., five gallon pails, five fifty-five gallon drums) containing the two components, a disposable static mixing tube which is connected to a reusable air manifold and a reusable air cap which are connected to a supply of pressurized air. Such assemblies are disassembled when the contents of the cartridge have been discharged and/or the static mixer becomes fouled. The static mixer is replaced, the manifold and air cap are cleaned with a solvent, and the system is re-assembled using a new mixing tube with the cleaned air manifold and air cap. The time required for disassembly and re-assembly of the components can be rather costly when viewed as lost production time. It would be useful to develop an economical spray nozzle assembly that could be removed with disposable components from the air supply and replaced more quickly and efficiently than prior known systems.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel and an economical spray nozzle assembly for use with dual cartridges for mixing and spraying two component liquid systems.
Another object is to provide such an assembly which can be easily and quickly assembled with a cartridge and air supply that can require minimal down time.
A further object is to provide such an assembly that does not require cleaning with solvents.
It has now been found that the foregoing and related objects may be readily attained in a disposable spray nozzle assembly for coupling to a dual cartridge or other source to mix and spray a dual component mixture comprising a synthetic resin static mixer including an elongated mixing tube with an inlet end portion and an outlet end portion providing a liquid dispensing nozzle having an outer wall, and a mixing element disposed in the mixing tube.
A unitary synthetic resin manifold has a body portion with an upstream end portion, a downstream end portion, and a longitudinal passage therethrough bounded by an inner wall. The upstream end portion extends about and is coupled to the mixer, and the passage has a mixer support section extending about the mixer, an intermediate air inlet section, and an air dispensing section at the downstream end portion extending about and spaced from the dispensing nozzle at the outlet end portion of the mixing tube. The manifold includes a tubular conduit portion extending outwardly from the body portion and providing a passage into the air inlet section of the passage. The outer wall of the mixer nozzle is spaced from the inner wall of the manifold to provide an air passage extending to the downstream end of the manifold.
Preferably, the conduit portion is configured for attachment to air supply means, and there is included air deflection means mounted on the downstream end of the manifold to direct the air flow and discharged mixture.
Desirably the inlet end portion of the mixer provides a mixing chamber with first and second liquid inlets for receiving first and second liquid reactants from an associated dual cartridge. The assembly also includes coupling means for coupling the spray nozzle assembly to a dual cartridge or other like source of reactive materials. Conveniently, the inlet end of the mixing tube is threaded to provide the coupling means for connection to a dual cartridge.
In one embodiment, the mixer support section of the inner wall of the manifold includes a plurality of peripherally extending ribs providing fluid sealing engagement about the static mixer. Alternatively, the mixer support section may be bonded to the mixer.
Although air is generally used as the source of the pressure for spraying the mixture, other gases may be employed. The term xe2x80x9cairxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to encompass air as well as other gases.
The air deflection means provides a plurality of air dispensing apertures, and it is rotatably mounted on the manifold. The air dispensing nozzle may include means for atomizing the liquid mixture in a circular spray pattern. In another embodiment, the air deflection means has first and second air dispensing apertures configured for atomizing the liquid mixture in a linear spray pattern.
The spray nozzle assembly is coupled to a dual cartridge or other source of multiple ratio materials connected to the first and second liquid inlets of the mixer for dispensing first and second liquid reactants into the mixing chamber. The twin cartridge has an outlet comprising a partitioned tubular projection and the outlet is coupled to the mixer by a threaded coupling.